


Give a little little more love, give a little little more time

by gloomyrain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Seulgi, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, First Crush, First Love, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Irene, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyrain/pseuds/gloomyrain
Summary: Kim Yerim was never a bubbly happy girl, never wanted to  be the center of attention. Eaten up by her past. But it's univeristy now, and things are going to change.or : Yerim isn't as straight as she thinks she is





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever and English isn't my first language so please understand !

It was fine, everything was fine.

That’s what Yerim kept telling herself, but really, it wasn’t.  
Her heart was hammering in her chest, in her throat, she could even hear it in her ears.

She thought it was ridiculous to be nervous for her first day at university, she was eighteen for god’s sake. No, she couldn’t let the stress get the best of her, this is what she wanted after all, this is why she left her family, why she left everything behind : to study music.

She pushed the door of her appartment, it was relatively small but quite modern. Her mom insisted to pay, and Yerim hated that she had to accept, because the last thing she wanted was to owe her mother something.  
But here she was, truth is she couldn’t even afford a good lunch, let alone be a rant near the campus. There was another cons to this situation : a roomate.  
Yerim wasn’t exactly a social butterfly, prefering her bed and her guitar to family gatherings. Maybe she could have been more open to others if she ever had friends, real friends.  
But she was eighteen and all she ever knew were short and fragile friendships, people aknowledging her only to use her, only to take advantage, only to break her, only to-

Her train of thoughts was abruptly stopped by the sound of keys stuggling to open a door, the front door to be exact.  
Yerim layed her bags on her bed and walked to the living room.  
She was about to put her hand on the handle when the door flied open.

« Oh hi ! Glad to see you’re already there ! I’m Sooyoung your new roomate »  
It took Yerim’s brain a moment to fully understand what was going on, taken aback both by the strawberry blonde girl’s beauty and by how quick she said those words.  
« I’m Yerim »  
A moment passed where they both stood there, waiting for something to happen.  
« Um, come inside, make yourself at home »  
Yerim mentally face palmed, Sooyoung was going to be living here, could this get any more awkward ?  
« O-oh you already chose your bedroom »  
Apparently it could.  
« Uh yeah i took this one because the window opens to a wall, I thought you would like the one with the view on the street better. Sorry I should have waited for you to-  
\- That’s okay »

Yerim left her new roomate to unpack her bags.

A loud sigh left her lips when she saw her mother slipped a family picture under all her clothes. On the back of the polaroid, a date and four words « 2009 family at fun fair » , she turned the picture around.

She was in front of a carousel, looking so small compared to her mom, her ice cream in the right hand the other holding her dad’s wrist. They were all smiling, and Yerim found herself smiling too, until the date hit her : 2009.  
The year where her dad left.  
She remembers now : this picture was taken in April, dad left in May, the second of May.

Yerim could swear she felt her heart physically drop, and she hated it. Hated that every childhood moment was always linked to that date, hated that it affected her that much, even after all these years.  
For a moment she was tempted to throw the picture away, or to cut her dad out of the picture ; she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. So, slowly, she put the picture face down on her shelf above the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive critisim Always welcome, come say hi on twitter @gloomyrainao3


	2. Chapter 2

Partying really wasn’t Yerim’s thing, at all.

Still, she was standing outside that appartement’s door, hearing the loud music pulsating in her ears.

She didn’t really have a choice, it was the second week at university and she only knew Sooyoung.

Said person really thought Yerim needed friends, needed to go out.

 

« What are you waiting for ? »

The voice made her flinch, she turned in it’s direction. Another girl was standing a few meters away, looking her way, she was probably a few years older, long brunette hair falling on her bare shoulders.

She was a few inches taller too, tight leather jeans and white off the shoulder top, she gave a laid back vibe.

Just as Yerim was about to talk the older girl cut her off

« Just open the door already »

Her tone was dry, clearly annoyed.

Yerim knocked on the door, unsure of what to do.

The older girl let out a loud sigh and pushed Yerim aside before loudly banging on the door.

As soon as the door opened the girl disapeared in the mass of bodies.

« Rude »

 

Now that she was in, Yerim had one mission : finding Sooyoung and not letting her go.

She wandered around, the appartement was pretty big, dimmed lights and people dancing.

In a corner, she spoted her roomate, a red cup in her hand, she was talking to a boy, looking midly interested.

Not wanting to disturb them, Yerim made her way to the kitchen.

As expected it was a bit more calm and, well, full of alcohol bottles.

She grabbed a beer and poured it in a plastic cup, having no real intention of drinking it, but thinking having something in her hands would make her less unconfortable.

Yerim was wrong, because as soon as she turned around she dropped it.

Saying she was stunned was an understatement, an angel just crossed the door. Fair skin and black shinny hair, soft eyes and pink lips opening to let out a chuckle.

Reality brought her back to her senses all too soon when she felt the wetness against her feet.

She bent down to grab the cup, mentally scolding herself for making her first party a mess.

When she got up, warm brown eyes were staring at her, more like analyzing her.

Yerim felt naked, felt like the angel could read in her mind. She quickly lowered her head when she realized she was blushing under the intense gaze.

She grabbed a few napkins and quickly wiped the mess on the floor until she saw two black high heels boots right in front of her.

Slowly standing up, the angel was there, towering above Yerim.

She felt a hand over her soaked one, taking the material away and tossing it in the trash can. The skin contact was short but Yerim wanted nothing more than to lean into the touch.

The girl tilted her head to the side, still staring at Yerim’s face. She was close enough that she could smell her perfume, or maybe it was just the sent of her smooth skin. The fragance felt soothing, vanilla and jasmine, like cuddling up in a warm blanket after a long winter day.

« I’ve never saw you before, are you new here ? »

It took Yerim’s a moment to gather herself and speak, her throat was dry.

« Um yeah it’s my first year here »

She hated how she sounded so unsure, like she never talked to anyone before. The angel didn’t seem to notice.

« Well I’m Irene, glad to meet you…

      -  Yerim, my name is Yerim 

     -   Then I’ll see you around Yerim »

As Irene exited the kitchen, Yerim released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

And she suddently took in all the eyes staring at her, not really understanding why, was she that obvious ?

 

Sooyoung cleared her throat making Yerim jump

« Jesus christ Sooyoung ! Don’t ever do that again ! »

Her roomate stared at her and furrowed her eyebrows

« I just cleared my throat Yerim, relax »

Sooyoung handed her a cup

« Don’t drop that one »

She winked, grabbed Yerim’s free hand and dragged her to the living room.

 

After around 30 minutes of meeting people she didn’t want to meet and faking smiles, Yerim just wanted to go to sleep.

« I’ll be going now, it’s late…

      - Are you kidding ? Late ? It’s not even midnight!

      - It was a nice way to say that I didn’t want to meet any more people ? »

Yerim winced, she didn’t want to sound rude but she had no interest in talking anymore, not with anyone, anyone exept maybe Irene.

« One last person ? You really need to meet her »

Sooyoung pleaded, dragging the syllables, puppy eyes and slight pout on her lips.

« Fine, but I’m leaving right after »

 

«  I think I saw her on the balcony »

Sooyoung mumbled to herself, while opening the bay window and stepping outside, Yerim following right behind.

« Seulgi ! »

But she didn’t even look Seulgi’s way because there she was again, Irene. The fresh hair was caressing her skin, faintly making her raven hair float around. Street’s lights reflecting in her soft eyes. She seemed lost in thought.

 

« Hey Yerim ! Are you listening ? »

Sooyoung claped her hands, getting her roomate’s attention.

Yerim turned her way, missing the slight smile on Irene’s lips.

« So as I was saying, this is Seulgi, she’s like huge on twitter »

Then it hit her : this was the girl that talked to her right before they entered the party.

« Erm, we started off the wrong foot, I’m Yerim »

Sooyoung sent her a confused look but didn’t say anything.

« Yeah forget about it, I was just in a rush to find Irene »

Seulgi nonchalantly pointed at the angel who turned her head and stared right in Yerim’s eyes.

« These two already met »

Sooyoung told Seulgi, biting back a laugh.

« We did »

Irene’s voice pierced through the air, she sounded distracted, still holding a powerful gaze over

Yerim who couldn’t help but feel small.

 

And for the first time, this thought bloomed in her mind, something small and quiet, like a whisper : this wasn’t usual, the way Irene looked at her, even less usual : the way Yerim’s heart was beating so fast, threatening to escape.

 

But she pushed the thought away, she didn’t even know Irene yet.

They were both girls, and Yerim liked boys, only boys.

 

Or did she ?


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Irene was all that Yerim could think about, Irene, Irene, Irene.

Her name was playing in her head on a continuous loop, trying to remember exactly every word, every expression on her face, how beautiful she looked that night, how her perfume wrapped Yerim like a soft embrace.  

She looked up at her roomate who was eating an apple while going over her notes, it was lunch time, the sun’s light practically blocked by the trees was leaving dots over the wooden table.

Yerim could ask for Irene’s number, surely Sooyoung would give it to her, but wouldn’t that be suspicious ? What would she do once she had it ? She had no excuses to text her.

She took a sip of her coffee while contemplating the idea.

« What’s in your mind Yerim ? »

Sooyoung was looking at her, a questioning look on her face

« Me ? Oh it’s nothing

      -  Don’t deny it, I can see there’s something troubling you since this morning

      -  It’s not important don’t worry it will pass »

She hoped it would.

« You know you can tell me anything right ? I’ll never judge you and I give pretty good advices

      -  Yeah, yeah I know

      -  Anyways, Irene asked about you this morning »

Yerim froze.

« She… she did ?

      -  Yeah, she wanted to know a few things

      -  Know what ?

      -  Your major, your age, that kind of questions »

So Irene was interested in her ? Wanted to get to know her ? Yerim couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Sooyoung was back at studying her notes, her next class was soon.

« Hey do you have her number ?

      -  Irene’s number ? Yeah, why ?

      -  Could you um give it to me ? »

Sooyoung was silent for a moment squinting her eyes, staring at Yerim.

« I think you’ll have it soon enough »

Then she got up quickly, put her books back in her bag, said bye to Yerim and trew her apple core in a trash can on her way to the other building.

Yerim stared at her now empty cup of coffee, soon enough ?

 

The library was relatively empty, a group of students were quietly talking on the couch near the entry, most of the tables were empty exept for one, a girl with red hair was turning her back at her.

Getting closer, Yerim saw the girl was writing a sheet of music.

The red haired girl turned to look at Yerim who was now next to her.

« Oh, um sorry for staring but I never saw someone compose without an instrument

      -  I know it looks weird, I left my guitar at home and I can’t get these notes out of my head, I needed to write them down »

Yerim hummed before comming to realization

« I have mine with me if you want to use it

      -  Oh, I didn’t see it, are you sure ?

      -  Yeah go head »

She handed her the guitar

« My name is Wendy by the way, I’m new I don’t really know a lot of people

      -  It’s my first year too, I’m Yerim »

The red haired girl gave her a small smile before re reading what she wrote

« Wait are you going to play here ? In the library ?

      -  Don’t worry, the librarian isn’t there until 2pm »

Yerim nodded and took a sit in front of Wendy.  

The sweet notes slowly filled the air as the red haired girl was softly humming along.

Her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket, the sound bringing her thought to Irene yet again.

She received a text:

**Unknown number**  :   _Kim Yerim ?_  

**You**  :   _Irene ?_  

**Unknown number**  :   _My real name is Joohyun but keep it to yourself haha_

She felt her chest swell with hapiness, she texted her, this is what Sooyoung meant. Her phone buzzed again, making wendy stop playing and look at her.

« Good news ?

      -  Sorry i will turn it off, continue playing

      -  Don’t, keep that smile on your face and answer, whoever that person is, they seem important »

Yerim lowered her head, she didn’t realize she was smiling, she opened her phone again.

**Unknown number** :  _Seulgi and I are going in town tonight, you coming ?_

_You can bring Sooyoung if you want to_  

 

She sighed, going out two nights in a row really wasn’t something Yerim would have done, but this was Irene. Sooyoung would go for sure.

« Hey Wendy, I’m going out tonight with my friends, you want to come with us ? »

      -  Yeah sure ! »

**You**  :  _Count me in, can I bring someone else too ?_  

**Unknown number**  :  _Yeah the more the merrier I guess_ …


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing Wendy was definitely a good idea, since now all the attention wasn’t focused on Yerim.

Sooyoung was asking a billion questions, Seulgi smiling and Irene, well Irene wasn’t really there. To anyone it would have seemed that she was listening, but Yerim knew better.

It was almost obvious to her, seeing the way the dark haired girl was looking outside, absent-mindedly drumming her fingers on the table in front of her.

Maybe Yerim wasn’t as discreet as she thought she was because Irene slowly turned her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. This time, Yerim didn’t look down, couldn’t resist Irene, a few inches from her face.

 

For a moment it’s like time stopped, like they weren’t in that bar but lost in the middle of the sky, everything around Irene vanished, no friends, no sounds. It was just them, getting lost in each other, the black sun in the middle of Irene’s eyes bewitching Yerim, inviting and soft, a shelter, a warm fire in the middle of the winter .

 

Someone cleared their throat, which slapped Yerim back to reality. Maybe they had been staring at each other for longer than necessary.

She quickly lowered her head and tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear.

Wendy filled the awkward silence

« Isn’t the club open by now ? I wanna dance »

Seulgi smirked, sending a look her way

« The new girl likes to party ? I like you already Wendy

      -  Let’s get out of here »

Sooyoung voice was cold, irritated.

 

 

As soon as they entered the club, the group split.

Yerim found herself alone, not really knowing what to do, she went to the bar

« Um a whiskey with coke ? »

She didn’t really enjoy that, but it would be strange to order a glass of water right ? She sat on a high chair and looked around, she spotted Seulgi on the dance floor, dancing with a guy and another girl.

She turned around and mindlessly started to sip on her drink.

 

What was Irene doing now ? Was she dancing ? Laughing ? Making out with someone ?

The last thought made Yerim mad, she didn’t even realize she was tightening her hold over her glass until someone pointed it out :

« Hey, relax you’re going to break it »

It was a blonde guy, sharp facial structure, blue eye contacts observing her.

 

Yerim had no right to be mad, Irene could be with whoever she wanted, they met yesterday, why was she so possessive ?

She lighty shook her head, chasing the invasive thoughts away.

The guy sat at her right, intensively looking at her

« Are you new in town ? I never saw you there

      -  You don’t know how many times I’ve heard this sentence since I arrived »

The boy chuckled

« I’m at the business school and I’m sure I would have noticed a girl that beautiful

      -  Business school is pretty far right ? What are you doing here ?

      -  Well this district is full of clubs, way more alive, what about you ? »

Yerim took another sip, the blonde guy was handsome really, and was clearly hitting on her, then why was she so uninterested all of sudden ?

« I’m at music university

      -  I see, and what are you doing here ?

      -  Well I came with my friends but they kind of just…

      -  Left you here alone ? »

Yerim smiled at the way the stranger completed her sentence

«  That’s one way to say it

      -  You know… If you’re bored, we can like move to another place, I can keep you company »

While saying that the guy got closer.

As she was about to politely decline the offer she felt a hand on her thigh, she looked up to see Irene towering above her.

 

It was the same eyes that were starring at her earlier but something was different, like a glint. Yerim didn’t know what it was but it made her feel small, pliant, obedient.

« Let’s dance »

It didn’t sound like an offer, way more like an order.

Irene led her to the dance floor, not even sparing a glance to the guy who was now left alone.

 

« Joohyunnn, I don’t know how to dance, stop grabbing my wrist so hard, you’re hurting me !

      -  What ? You’d rather speak to that guy ? »

Irene sent a disgusted look in the stranger’s direction. In Yerim’s mind, the answer was clear : she prefered the girl’s company to anyone. But there was something in Irene’s way of acting that was strange and she needed to know what it was

« So what if i do ? »

 

Irene stopped right there and turned around, facing Yerim. It felt like her eyes were burning holes in the younger’s face, she looked furious.

As she opened her mouth, probably ready to yell, she sighed and closed it.

She took a deep breath before speaking: 

« You’re right Yerim, you can talk to whoever you want, I’m no one to you, I can’t be jealous »

She mumbled the last part, looking down, and, in a bat of lashes, she was gone.

 

Yerim was now alone in the mass of sweaty bodies swaying along to the music, but she couldn’t hear it, all she heard was white noises, her mouth open, eyes lost on the ground.

Her heart was hammering all to way to her lips, when her brain finally understood what Irene meant, she rushed to the exit.

She never ran so fast, pushing bodies, she made her way out. The freezing wind whipped her cheeks but she couldn’t care less : she needed to find her.

 

She didn’t even know what she was going to say, to do, hell, she didn’t even know why she was searching her. She just knew it, she knew she had to find Irene, now. Something in her heart, in her soul, in the burning sensation of the cold air filling her lungs while she was running, something was telling her.

 

That Irene was the answer, the missing piece, the only solution.

 

Irene was all she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yerim slowed down her pace, catching her breath for a moment, looking around.

Then she saw her, she was sitting on a swing, face down, softly pushing the floor with her feets to make it swing. Her delicate hands were wrapped around the chains. It was a kid's parc that she never saw before

What to do now ? Her instincts were telling her to rush to Irene, but she was the one who left right ? Maybe she wanted to be alone ? Maybe Yerim was the last person she wanted to see ? 

« screw it »

Yerim walked to her.  
Irene slowly raised her head, eyes watering, tears threatening to escape.  
It felt like Yerim had been stabbed, just seeing her in that state . Almost instantly she pulled Irene in a hug, the older's head resting on her chest.  
There was a moment where Irene froze, taken aback by the sudden contact, but she laced her arms around Yerim’s waist and relaxed.

She mindlessly started to caress Irene’s hair  
« Please don’t cry, I don’t ever want to see you cry  
\- I’m sorry, it’s stupid  
\- It's not, I got jealous too you know  
\- How ? »  
Irene raised her face to stare at Yerim.

Yerim bit her lips, Irene did nothing to make her jealous, it was kind of embarassing to admit that it was  
« Just um my mind  
\- Your mind ?  
\- Don’t make me say it  
\- You got jealous just thinking about me with someone else ? »

Irene was now smiling, and god, Yerim would have sold her soul if it meant seeing Irene smile everyday.

« Hey, remember what you said in the club ? Please don’t think you’re no one to me  
\- My little Yeri, we met yesterday »

With these words, she buried herself back in the other’s chest. Yerim felt warm there, after Irene called her like that, was it the nickname, or the « my » ? She couldn’t tell but it made her feel special. 

A moment passed, with just the two softly breathing.  
Irene slowly let go of Yerim’s waist, pushing her a bit and starring at her.

« Do you think they are still at the club ? »

Yerim looked at her phone : it was now 3am

« Sooyoung probably went home, she’s got class early in the morning »

Irene hummed while standing up, facing Yerim

« Seulgi is still there, she texted me saying she was staying with Wendy  
\- They became friends pretty quick »  
Irene chucked while walking out of the children’s play ground

« Oh sweet Yeri, you’re really innocent aren’t you ?  
\- I’m not ! They got close in a really short period of time...  
\- Key word being « close »  
\- I don’t get it »

Irene looked foundly at a confused Yerim

« Look I don’t know about Wendy but I can read Seulgi like an open book, she’s obviously attracted to her.  
\- O-oh Seulgi is…  
\- She’s bisexual »

They continued to walk, the yellow lights of the floor lamps faintly illuminating them. 

« Does that shocks you ?  
\- Not at all, i didn’t think she was  
\- Why is that ? You have sixth sence for other’s sexual orientation ? »

Irene’s voice was dry and cold, nothing like the sweet girl who hugged Yerim moments ago. The younger looked at her, quite suprised by the sudden change of tone 

« No, of course not, it’s just… where I’m from people don’t talk that openly about this subject, actually they don’t talk about it, at all »

Irene nodded, gaze lost on the ground, she seemed to relax a bit.

After a few minutes, Yerim talked again  
« Where are we going ?  
\- You mean like, us ?  
\- Well yeah  
\- We met yesterday Yeri  
\- Uh yeah I know that but where are we going ? Like where are we heading ? Why are we walking now ? »

Irene suddently realize what Yeri was refering to, she lighty turned her head, how embarassing she thought Yerim was talking about their relationship. 

« We’re going to campus, since I don’t know where your appartment is  
\- I’ll show you, it’s near. »

When they got there, Irene wished her good night and waved her goodbye.

As she stepped in the elevator, Yerim couldn't help but smile at herself in the Mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for 12 days, I will write but won't be able to post. constructive criticism always welcome, come say hi on @soullesstouch on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is always welcome ! Come say hi on twitter @gloomyrainao3 , if you like this story leave kudos or a comment ? I read them all


End file.
